Karaoke Anyone?
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: It's so amazing what a Karaoke Bar can do huh?


Hiloo!!! Hi!!!! I am here to write an actual STORY!!!! YAY!!!!! My rain of poetry is now over!!!! Yay-ness!!!! Also, this is a very weird story, so.....uh...yeah.....Oh yeah!!! I cannot spell for beans, so beware of spelling!!!!  
  
Karaoke Anyone  
  
"Whoo-hoo!! The girls are out shopping, and I get to be in a bar!!!" Carrot cheered.  
"Yep..." Gateau said chugging down a pint of beer.  
"Hey bartender! Can I get some Sake?" Carrot asked.  
"Right away sir." The bartender left to fetch the drink.  
"Want any Marron?" Carrot asked in hopes that his younger brother wouldn't be so....boring.  
"No thank you Niisan." Marron politely declined.  
"Fine..." Carrot sighed.   
  
Ten Drinks Later...  
  
"C'mon Marron!!" Gateau slurred. "Just one little shag..."  
"Keep your bi-sexual hands off my brother!" Carrot warned.  
Marron rolled his eyes at the two. How could one drink...or, a few drinks for that matter, make you act so ridiculous? There was no way in hell that the youngest Glace brother would ever let the alcohol touch his delicate lips.  
"Hey Marron..." Carrot slurred. "Try some Sake. It tastes just like vodka times heaven...twice!"  
"No." Marron said firmly.  
"Don't be such a Party Pooper!!" Gateau teased.  
"No." Marron repeated.  
"Party Pooper! Party Pooper!! Party Pooper!!!" Gateau and Carrot both chanted.  
If it would get them off his back, he would do it. Marron grabbed the Sake, and downed it in one gulp. It was bitter yet.... Tasty.   
A sudden wave of drowsiness fell upon him. The music from the Bar's Karaoke machine was very distant. Then, all of a sudden a bile taste came to his throat, and he ran to the restroom. Carrot and Gateau laughed their heads off the whole time.   
  
A Drink or Two Later....  
  
"Man, I've never seen anyone puke like that..." Carrot said in awe.   
Marron coughed up some more vomit in a trashcan.   
"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Tira squealed when she saw Marron puking his brains out.   
"AH!!! They're back!!!" Carrot cowered behind Gateau.  
Marron passed out. The one shot of sake was way too much for the poor teenager to handle.   
  
Even More Drinks Later....  
  
There were no more designated drivers. All five of them were drunk. Marron was still passed out, while the others were laughing and falling out of their chairs.   
"I used to rap." Carrot smiled.  
"Nu-uh!" Gateau said shaking his head.   
"Seriously. I did." Carrot said going over to the Karaoke machine. He could definitely walk a strait line. He started some music. It was a quick hip-hop beat. Everyone in the bar looked up at him.  
"I like big butts, and I cannot lie." Carrot sang. "You otha brothas can't deny. Cause when a girl walks in with an ity-bity waist and a round think in your face, you get sprung!"   
Gateau howled with laughter. The Misu sisters both laughed so hard, they both fell out of their chairs, spilling the precious Sake.   
And Carrot still continued to rap. "And I'm tired of magazines, seeing flat butts on the thangs..."   
Gateau was pounding on the table so hard, he woke Marron up. And when little Marron Glace woke up to see his older brother making a complete fool out of himself, even the serious Marron Glace; the one who was said to have no sense of humor, couldn't help but crack a smile.   
"Ladies!" Carrot shouted.  
"Yeah!" The girls screamed.  
"Ladies!"   
"Yeah!"  
"You wanna drive in my Mercedes?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then turn around. Shake it out. Even white boys got the shout. Baby got back...."  
After the song was over, Carrot had managed to get everyone out on the dance floor and freak dance. Some women even tried to literally rip off Carrot's shirt.   
  
Carrot raped in that bar for the rest of the night, and later became the greatest rapper the Spooner Continent has ever seen. He also became a pimp. (As all most rappers do.) Tira and Chocolate were his main hoes, and Gateau was the vice president pimp. And if you must know, they all got laid. Yes, all of them were laid by one person or another. Except for Marron. He went to become a monk, but later went insane after he saw Carrot, Tira, and Chocolate doing the monkey dance.  
  
Amazing what a Karaoke bar can do huh? 


End file.
